


【勋兴】《瘦马》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 12





	【勋兴】《瘦马》4

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

张艺兴一时间不知道眼睛往哪里摆，很长时间了，他都没有和朴灿烈独自共处一个空间过。  
哪怕是去参加同一个电视台的录制或者受邀参加同一个活动时，双方都会尽可能小心安排，不让两个人离太近。  
因此，两人不合的传言喧嚣尘上。

吃瓜群众津津乐道，当然了，年纪相仿，路线类似，都是音乐才子的形象，任谁看都是对家。

很多人都不知道，两人原本是一个公司出来的。  
并且还有一段古早爱恋，只不过那时候年纪小，名气不大，网络也远没有现在发达，才算将这一段掩盖在了历史的尘埃里，鲜为人知。

吴世勋不是娱乐圈的人，Amy买票时自然不会像梁晴一样，往自己会不会尴尬上考虑。  
只是这次简直巧到，一下飞机，张艺兴都想飞奔过去买几张彩票了。

“一个人？”朴灿烈摘了墨镜，走到张艺兴跟前。  
张艺兴抓着座椅扶手，点了点头。  
朴灿烈哦了一声，“不是才开过演唱会么？以为得前呼后拥一大帮人陪你呢。”  
张艺兴单腿膝盖搁在座椅上，搭话很是漫不经心，“呵，盯我够紧啊？不会偷偷去看了吧，要不下次请你来当助演嘉宾。”  
朴灿烈走到自己的座位上，咧嘴笑了笑，“我这趟个人行程，你的邀请嘛，没兴趣。”

看到朴灿烈坐好，没有想要继续说话的意思，开始调整姿势之后。张艺兴也不再说话，转身坐定。拆了包眼罩，又手伸进包包里去拿耳塞。

两人交谈的声音都压得极低，可架不住就这么大点地方，吴世勋还是能听到几句。他的耳机里没有放歌，报纸翻的哗哗响。  
心里倒是暗自纳罕，按理都是一个圈子里低头不见抬头见的人，正常人都会虚假营业一下。哪有这两位这样，你来我往说话忒不客气了些。

不过大概碍着这也算公共场合，两个就此偃旗息鼓，坐在自己的位子上不再说半句话。吴世勋揉了揉眉心，也觉得昨天奔波一天疲倦的很，准备睡会儿。

张艺兴在拉上眼罩之前，给梁晴发了个短信，然后迅速关机。  
他到底不是初出茅庐的毛头小子了，不可能因为碰上个故人就乱了手脚。只是这一天两天的，委实有些糟心。  
吴世勋的翻报纸声也听不到了，好了，这下整个世界掩耳盗铃般得就剩下自己，可以安心睡了。

从网上的讯息来看，张艺兴上飞机的时候是没有被拍到的。  
只不过他百无聊赖的玩着游戏，一边眼观六路，看着一溜儿整装待发的长枪短炮，到达的机场照是非得曝光不可了。  
今天机场人挺多的，他一开始以为是接艺兴的粉丝多。不经意瞥到一圈人手里的牌子的时候，虎躯一震，怎么这么多朴灿烈粉丝。  
他入行不早，从张艺兴上一任助理手上接手张艺兴的时候，被前辈耳提面命过：“防火防盗防朴灿烈”。  
梁晴的一颗心一下提了起来，只盼着人一到达就被自己捡到，塞进车里火速离开现场。

他低头看了眼手表的功夫，就听到人潮有些躁动，再抬头，感应门已经开了。  
他耐心的等着，直到最密集的乘客散去。他先看到了Amy走在中间，吴总和张艺兴一左一右，出了门没出几步就分道扬镳，连看都不多看一眼。  
梁晴第一反应是，张艺兴今天穿得算什么玩意儿。却还是赶忙冲上去，保安往开分了一下推搡的人群，让出一条道之后，身后又传出来一阵欢呼。梁晴匆匆回头，一眼就看到了朴灿烈。  
太阳穴一跳，慌忙回头，护着张艺兴一溜烟进了外面等着的车里。

梁晴满脸纠结的看着张艺兴肆意妄为的炸毛头发，“哥，你和朴灿烈一趟飞机啊？”  
张艺兴往座椅上一靠，眼睛合住，“你不是都看到了么？”  
梁晴几乎要跳脚了，“那你还不趁着飞机上的时间拾掇拾掇。”  
张艺兴摊手，“我不会化妆，而且不是戴墨镜了么。”  
梁晴冷笑一声，“我已经嗅到明天你们两的机场照就会被营销号搬运，然后你被有组织的肆意拉踩。”  
张艺兴眼睛睁开一条缝，“又来这手，整天图什么啊…”  
梁晴低头看着手机，像是喃喃自语，“谁知道是图啥……”  
僵持了会儿，张艺兴悠悠开口，“别这样想，朴灿烈不是那种人。”  
梁晴被雷在原地，他想说你怎么知道，甚至想搬出粉丝撕逼案例给张艺兴看来着。  
可张艺兴没有一点要搭理自己的意思，并且还背过身去之后，梁晴就把话原路咽回了肚子里。

张艺兴眼睛阖着，脑子却还清醒着。  
这些年倒也不是完全没有和朴灿烈打过照面，只不过都是远远一眼，知道那人在那儿就罢了。有时候上了热搜，他也会小心的点进去看一看，至此为止。  
朴灿烈比起以前结实了很多，样子也逐渐稳重起来。爱玩音乐嘛… 一直没有变过，他们因音乐而结缘，现在想来依旧是让人唏嘘。  
张艺兴甩了甩头，不合适的人就是应该分开的，分开以后能各自快乐，才是最好的归宿。  
执拗的将两个人拧在一起，没什么意思。  
只不过每个人心里都有个白月光，有没有加上朦胧的回忆滤镜不得而知，却还是在提起的时候总想维护一二的。

张艺兴叹了口气，上半身倚在车门上。  
梁晴不知道怎么了，以为张艺兴为自己刚说的话在煎熬，一下子后悔得不行。

张艺兴眼睛盯着窗外路中间的绿化带，逐渐失焦。一个人在乎什么，要看他想掩盖什么。  
张艺兴和朴灿烈分手之后，傍上吴世勋的第一件事就是强制下架了自己第一张迷你专的所有音源。

“喏，你要听一下吗？”张艺兴递给朴灿烈一张光盘，里面都是自己写的歌。  
朴灿烈接过来，放在手里把玩着，“这么快？我也有几首准备送给你，先听谁的，嗯？”  
张艺兴从身后圈住朴灿烈的脖子，两人头挨在一起，他眼睛笑得弯弯得注视着朴灿烈开电脑的动作，“一起听，就要一起听嘛。”

车子在减速带上颠了一下，像只大手，瞬间把张艺兴抓回了现实里。  
他忙低头看手机，掩饰自己刚才的走神。  
“哥，那回公寓还是……”梁晴咳了咳，他不知道该把张艺兴送回公寓，还是吴世勋的“别苑”。  
张艺兴沉吟了半天，“我今天累了，吴总最近挺忙的，应该不会找我了吧，回家。”  
之后，张艺兴耳朵里过滤了其他，只留下车子飞奔，轮胎与路面摩擦的声音。揉了揉头发，重新把帽子戴好。

一进门，梁晴应该已经来过了，把自己的行李搬了进来并且规整过。  
张艺兴先去洗了个澡，要说起来，他真是觉得累极了。  
站在镜子跟前的时候，张艺兴看着自己得黑眼圈感叹，现在已经不像二十出头的时候了。虽然那时也是困的，可总是休息一夜就好了。  
现在每次演唱会结束之后，他都恨不得在床上瘫一周来恢复元气。

不出所料，吴世勋一连几天都没有找自己。  
张艺兴待在家里，整天不见天日的，钻进他作曲室里听歌写歌听歌。  
说实话他还真没太多朋友出去玩的，圈里朋友忙着跑通告，圈外朋友疲于工作养家糊口。  
而且他也不是特别喜欢热闹的一人。

又熬了一个大夜，张艺兴扶着脑袋醒来的时候，看着外头的天色一时间分不清是清晨还是黄昏。  
直到看清楚闹钟上醒目的“p.m.”，才逐渐清醒过来。  
嗓子特别干，拖着步子先去冰箱里拿了瓶气泡水，一拧开就咕咚咕咚喝下去半瓶。冷热碰撞得太猛，张艺兴扶着冰箱门抖了抖。  
他握着瓶子回到床上，捞起手机。  
一点开微博，就是铺天盖地的消息，原来有功夫还会看的，现在已经没有了闲情逸致。  
并且很多还是不堪入目的骂人的话，他早已经练就了一副自动屏蔽的本领。

只不过点开超话翻了翻，他的手就开始不受控制的颤起来。  
梁晴这家伙倒是没说错，两家粉丝正为那天的事儿掐着呢，互相诋毁谩骂简直不堪入目。  
张艺兴退出了微博，把手机甩了个老远。

他心里酸酸的，也不知道怎么说。  
名字再一次一起出现的时候竟然这么难看，让他觉得心里堵得慌。  
他在床上躺了半天，直到天色渐渐暗下去，屋里一片漆黑的时候，爬起来，走进了作曲室。

电脑一直开着，动了动鼠标屏幕就亮了起来。  
张艺兴低头翻了半天，从脚下的柜子底层翻出来盒烟，也不知道过没过期。  
点燃之后，他迟疑了一下，点开一个很早的文件夹。标题没有文字，只有一串数字，如今可能只有张艺兴一个人记得，那是他出道的日期。

猛吸了一口，张艺兴点开了那个文件夹。  
从第一个音符响起的时候，他的身子颤了一下。  
然后不受控制的仰起了头，烟还夹在手上。  
张艺兴红了眼圈，他想，可能真的是这盒烟放了太久，过期了吧，熏死人了。

一首一首自动播放，还没听到一半，张艺兴就黑着脸从作曲室里出来，用力关上了门，将音乐声，自己的声音，关在了身后。

他摸黑爬上了床，其实该去拉窗帘的，可是他现在一点力气都不想再用了。也不知僵硬着身子在床上捱了多久，终于昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

吴世勋最近一直在谈一个项目，随着他爸有了退休的意思以后，他身上的担子陡然重了起来。  
他是觉得钱这个东西够用就行了，可是资本家偏偏就是长了一副要攫取更大利益的心肝。拗不过他爹，只得硬着头皮励精图治的干。

从公司大楼出来的时候，已经夜深了。  
他忘了外头没有车在等着自己，嘲笑自己真的是忙糊涂了，下了停车场。

车子发动，吴世勋顺手打开了广播。夜间节目大多乏味可陈，有些电话热线荒诞的不得了。  
吴世勋挑了半天，正准备关上的时候，电台跳到了音乐频道。  
张艺兴的名字由主持人之口，落到吴世勋耳朵里的时候，他拿出手机看了看通话记录，还真是好几天没有见过张艺兴了。

张艺兴一向前半夜睡得不太安稳，因为经常熬夜的缘故，他睡眠质量挺差的。  
身边窸窸窣窣的声音让他骤然惊醒，抓着被角坐起来的时候，迎着月光，看清了吴世勋的脸。

吴世勋被张艺兴诈尸一般的行为吓了一跳，顺着床沿坐下，“怎么了？难道今天要私会情郎，而那个人不是我？”  
他的轮廓隐隐绰绰，张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，突然双手拽住吴世勋的西装外套开始哭。

“干洗费从你零花钱里扣。”吴世勋不知道这人怎么了，硬梆梆扔出来这么一句。  
张艺兴触电一般的把吴世勋放开，然后用手抹了抹自己的脸。  
吴世勋觉得好笑，语气柔和了些，“哭什么呢，你不是现在要风得风的爱豆祖宗么，不随便招惹别人的话，谁敢惹你。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋不知道那儿听来的名词逗笑，吸了吸鼻子，把脸从吴世勋胸前拿开，说话声染上了鼻音，“想你了。”  
吴世勋噗嗤笑了出来，擒住张艺兴的下巴，优美的颈线一览无余，“想我？你是不是想换车了？”  
张艺兴哼了一声，要挣脱吴世勋，却被抓得更紧，“嘶，疼死啦！”  
吴世勋手松开，只见张艺兴眼泪汪汪充满怨念看着自己，他从床上起身，朝浴室走去，“先睡吧，我今天有点累，不想做。”

吴世勋出来的时候已经换好了睡衣，张艺兴重新陷入了睡眠。他照例从另一边躺下。腰刚挨到床垫，就不知道被什么东西硌了一下。  
他手伸出摸了出来，原来是张艺兴的手机。握在手里准备放在床头柜上的时候，突然振动了两下。  
吴世勋正准备调成静音，没想到微信还没完没了的狂轰乱炸起来。

他解了屏打开，看到是梁晴发的语音，一条一条听过去：  
【哥，为什么不回电话？】  
【我看到你微博在线了。】  
【不是让你别看么？】  
【明天求求你回复我一下吧，我现在都不敢随便冲到你家里来……】

吴世勋听得一头雾水，把电话拨了回去，  
“梁晴，大半夜的不让人睡觉是怎么回事？”

tbc.


End file.
